Black Through and Through
by ShiningOpal
Summary: For the rest of the Marauders, Sirius Black has always been innocent, despite his heritage. But that just may not be true.


**I've been like...Missing, huh? For a month? For the readers of "Ghost King Meets...Magic?", know that I am not dead, but rather out of inspiration. I found the best Harry Potter minecraft server ever. This here is to sate your little minds ^~^ Probably some of my better work.**

**Speaking of which, this is for a competition on that certain Harry Potter server *Cough* Dumbledore's Army *Cough*, so to the people who think Cocoa246 plagiarized...I am Cocoa246!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius struggled to get out of the line of sight of Walburga and Orion Black. His parents watched him like hawks, and he knew he had to rush in with the crowd now if he didn't want them to see him hanging out with the Marauders. The next flurry of people rushed into the Hogwarts Express, and Sirius squeezed into the train, hoping he hadn't been seen by his brother, Regulus.

_Compartment G, Compartment G_, he thought as he rushed to the official compartment for the Marauders. His grey eyes blazed in anger as he saw a group of ditzy girls looking at him, almost possessively. He tugged the red curtain open, and was greeted by the sight of his fellow Marauders.

He was eased as he saw James, looking up at him with a grin, Remus, tucked into a book, and Peter, staring at Sirius, admiration riddled into the depths of his eyes. Sirius sighed, sitting down on a seat.

"I've got the grand plan for rightfully claiming Lily. Been five years since we entered Hogwarts, and I think this is our lucky year." James spoke, his eyes sparkling at the thought of his crush.

Remus looked up from his book, looking at James questionably. "You do know that OWLs are coming up, right? And you're supposed to say 'It's been'. Proper grammar, please." The three others looked at him with disbelieving looks, and Remus shrugged.

Peter took that moment to snort in laughter, "Naw, man. Everyone's gonna think we're laying it off the pranks to study, but we'll take them by storm. Utter chaos in the halls." Sirius gave Peter a thumbs up, in approval, before the the red curtain opened once more, this time not for Sirius.

"Now, now...You may want my auto-" Sirius was abruptly stopped as he looked at who had entered.

"Mother's going to hear about this," Regulus sneered, "Hanging with the filthy mudbloods, and blood-traitors, still, Siri?" Sirius froze up, and James couldn't help but think he saw fear and remorse in Sirius's eyes. Whatever was there, had quickly vanished.

Sirius himself was thinking about the good times, when he played with his cousins. He had been called Siri, just because it was a mouthful for Narcissa, who was young at the time. He snapped back to reality, being sure not to act like the Black he was. "It's Sirius, not Siri..." he said, narrowing his eyes. Regulus quickly fled the scene after that, knowing that the Marauders tended to go a bit further than needed to get rid of people they didn't like.

Remus snuck a peak at the conversation going on, making sure to look like he was training his eyes on the book in his hands. He was scared for a moment, as he looked into Sirius's eyes. What was he regretful of? He cut off his train of thought, knowing that he couldn't possibly have liked living with the Blacks.

* * *

Sirius was angered by how Snape kept poking his nose into the Marauder's business. Here was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him once and for all, prime and ready to take. For a second, he thought about how he there was the possibility of betraying his friend's secret, but he felt a burst of cruelty surge through him. Who cared what happened to the lot of them?

Sirius grinned like a madman, "Go up to the Whomping Willow, and poke the knot below it with a stick. Then you'll see." Snape looked at him questionably, before leaving without a word.

Snape almost didn't make it out alive from that experience. Sirius knew that the Black in him was seeping out, but his friends saw nothing wrong. They simply dismissed the incident as a slip of the tongue.

* * *

"James, you've got to switch the Secret-Keeper to Peter," Sirius tried to explain, as James shook his head in disapproval. "C'mon James! They'll go straight to me, and I'm pretty sure Remus is a traitor!"

James hissed back at Sirius, "No...And I doubt Remus would betray us. We're the Marauders, right?"

"That was then, and this is now! We're adults now, and in a war! Anything goes..." Sirius whispered the last words, sad that much of his family had turned to the side of the Death Eaters. Even Regulus had died because of it.

James sighed, "Fine. I'll take your word for it."

Sirius smiled, nodding in approval.

* * *

"Come here you rat!" Sirius yelled trying to grab Peter by his shoulders as he fled the scene of where James and Lily died. Before he knew what was happening, Peter shouted to the whole street that Sirius had been the traitor that helped kill James and Lily. Peter quickly drew his wand behind his back, whispering_Confringo_. A rat scurried away from the scene, and a finger was left in his place.

Subsequently, Sirius threw back his head, letting out a bark-like laughter. He had been lost to the Black insanity that usually consumed family members at the age of 15. Bellatrix and Narcissa, even Regulus. All became out of their minds, just like he just had. The only difference was, that for him, it was because the traitor was a half-blood.

He knew he was going to be thrown into Azkaban, after he saw the bodies of muggles fall to the ground. In Azkaban, just like the rest of his pureblood family would soon be.

He was more of a Black than what once was the Marauders or his family gave him credit for.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Don't forget to tell me, and FSCP (AKA Review, See Chapter 5 of "Ghost King Meets...Magic?" to get what I mean)!**


End file.
